


Coffee on a Cold Night

by Murf1307



Series: French Vanilla and Haunted Houses [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Love, Love Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sort of sneaks up on Ed -- but he doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee on a Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Prompt #2 -- Love. It also takes place in an AU where Corbett didn't die. Because angst hurts me too much tonight.

He figures it out embarrassingly late in the game, to be honest.  They're in York, England for a job -- yeah, they're dong this for _real_ now -- and it's about four in the morning.

It's been a slow night, and he's in the Eagle's Nest when a mug of coffee is set down next to his laptop screen.  He jumps a little, but it's just Corbett, bringing him another round of coffee, so he smiles up at him.  Corbett's coffee is fucking amazing.  It's like the nectar of the gods or something.

"Need anything else?" Corbett asks, smiling back at him.

Ed shakes his head.  "Nah.  We've got like an hour before we have to get out of here, and we've seen pretty much all we can, and Spruce's taking care of the bodies in a little."  He doesn't even pause when he says, "Hey, you should stick around.  I don't think you'd be missing anything down in the catacombs."

The catacombs remind him of the first house they Faced, with the ghost of the crazy survivalist who had a bunch of bodies in the basement.  He doesn't like it, especially doesn't like Corbett being down there.

He's not sure why.

"Okay," Corbett replies, smile widening just a little.  He looks around and hesitates.

Ed scooches over on the window ledge he's commandeered for the night, making room, and gestures for Corbett to come sit.

Corbett folds himself into the space, but it's a tight fit, and all of Corbett's right side is pressed along all of Ed's left.  Corbett is a little cold to the touch, and it seems utterly natural to push a little closer.  Corbett spends so much time taking care of all of them, he deserves to have someone who loves him take care of him for a little while.

To his credit, the realization doesn't make him freak out or freeze up or anything.  He just thinks _Oh_ , and slides his arm around Corbett.  "You're cold," he murmurs.

Corbett shrugs, and it seems like he's confused.  "I guess?"

Ed nods.  "Here," he says, offering Corbett his coffee.  "You probably didn't make yourself any, did you?"

"No," Corbett admits.

Corbett takes a sip and leans a little closer.  Ed has to hide his smile and his flush, and squeezes Corbett's shoulder.  He likes this, this closeness, being able in some small way to take care of Corbett.

"Hey," he asks, gently.  "Uh, when we get back to London, do you wanna go see the Gardens?  Just us."

Corbett stares at him, blushing.  "Uh -- I -- um -- yes.  Very much."

"Oh, good."  Ed leans in and kissed Corbett's cheek.  He smiles.  "Thanks.  I feel like I've got a lot of catching up to do."


End file.
